The present invention relates generally to loaders for mounting on tractors or similar implements, and more specifically to an improved loader mounting arrangement.
Numerous systems are available to remove and install a loader with respect to a tractor frame. A loader must be easily and quickly removable from and installable on the tractor. Many loader mounting systems are not always easily understood nor are they always reliable. With some loader arrangements, portions of the loader must be slid across the tractor frame or loader supports or the tractor must be moved relative to the loader during mounting and dismounting. Some arrangements require frequent trips on and off the tractor cab to align apertures and/or insert or remove pins or other mounting structure.
With some loader mounting arrangements, the mounting brackets on the tractor are cumbersome and must be removed when the loader is removed to free up the tractor for normal operation or to permit other attachments such as front end weights to be connected to the tractor once the loader is removed. Removing and installing tractor brackets can be a time-consuming process.